Family after all
by AREOPLANEPARTY
Summary: AU: Superhusbands/Superfamily. Steve & Tony find out that their son Peter has been bullied at school. Fluffy, not hardcore slash but imply of marriage son, obv.


Hope it's alright, I wanted to write some Stony (Steve/Tony) for the first time, so I had hoped I captured their personalities.

I don't own the characters mentioned (thanks to my friend Kii for the prompt)

* * *

Tony and Steve were in their bedroom talking, sounds of yelling, sounds of anger heard beyond the doors of the pair, muffled voices, but when Tony yells you can hear it as loud as day. Words like "Peter" and "violence" and "bullying" were being pushed around. Their son Peter was at school for the moment, Pepper was out at Stark Industries and the couple were at home. Before they decided to argue and bring the house down they were cooking together, they were making dinner – or at lest they were trying to make dinner. They had received a call from the principle of Peter's school of Peter getting bullied. Now in the bedroom, Steve was trying to calm Tony down but he was finding difficulty in this.

"HE'SGETTING BULLIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, he was pacing back and forth fuming, angry, worried, sad all at the same time but showing Steve more anger than any other emotion attached. His face was hot from his anger, his throat was sore from yelling and he was beginning to get a headache. Steve sat on the bed looking at his hands. Tony had JARVIS hack into Peter's computer, not only did Peter have a high security, but it was difficult to find evidence that Peter had been bullied. "WHO IS THIS PUNK? I CAN TAKE HIM!"

"I don't think we need to start a fight with a teenager, you're a grown man Anthony." Steve called Tony like this when they were speaking about something that was effecting them. Tony stopped pacing and looked at Steve with a look of pure stupidity, like Steve was stupid for opening his mouth.

"Well, we need to do something about it Steve! I can't stand here and see my son, our son get hurt!" Tony said becoming more angry then he was before with the exception of shouting.

"We don't condone to violence, we must not hurt this kid Anthony!" Steve said elbows propped on his legs and his index fingers horizontally against his lips. Steve was thinking, he was thinking of ideas, of things to do. He was the thinker, or at least that's what Tony called him.

"We don't condone to violence, we're superhero's Steve. I'm Iron Man and you're Captain America. I'm pretty sure all we do is violent things. Peter will pick up on this," Tony said rubbing his temples sighing. Steve still thinking.

"We need to one, report this if anything, and two, we need to confront Peter about this, ask him how he feels..." Steve said trying to calm Tony down, but this wasn't happening.

"I'm not a freaking psychologist Steve! I studied electrical engineering at MIT at the age of 15, if I wanted to ask people how they felt I would of became a psychologist!" Tony tugged at his hair, Steve taken aback just stared at his husband.

"Why are you taking this out on me Anthony? What are we going to do about this? You, in your Iron Man suit and me in my Captain America suit fighting this kid or kids who are picking on Peter?" The couple looking at each other now, Tony still angry but looking away to Steve and nodding and Steve sighed shaking his head. "Don't- we are not doing that Tony! Forget it" Steve giving Tony a stern look.

"Well, what **are** we going to do?" Tony asked, pacing again, he was still angry, he'll always be angry – it's like he's becoming The Hulk. Steve sighed shrugging his shoulders back. What **were** they going to do? Steve sure as hell didn't know. He stood up and walked over to Tony putting his hands on Tony's shoulders lightly. "Why didn't he tell us?" The two of them embraced in a hug.

It was silent, there was no more screaming, no more yelling. It was like the world was at peace, the world had stopped or paused and there was only Steve and Tony there, hugging, not angry at each other any more. Steve smelled Tony's jumper, Steve liked his scent, it's a scent of warmness, of being secure and safe with Tony. That's why Steve loved him, that even when they are arguing, when they hate the world, when they can't solve their problems like a half hour TV show, even if they hate each other for days, Steve will hug Tony and he'll feel safe. He knows that in the end he loves Tony, and Tony loves him.

"I don't know Tony..." Steve said finally after minutes silence. Thinking of what to say next, "he's a teenager, he doesn't want us to know everything." Steve's muffled by Tony's jumper. "But we need to speak to him, sit him down."

"I know, I know." Tony agreeing with Steve. The couple hugged for a while until they decided to think about how they were going to talk to Peter about the incident. Peter came home a couple of hours later, the couple spoke to their son, and Peter told them all about it, who it was, how they were bullying him. Peter didn't know that they'd find out, and had hoped he could solve it out themselves. But he knew that having Tony Stark and Steve Rogers as parents, that'd never happen. He knew that his parents loved him as the same as Steve knew Tony loved him.

Family has to stick together, through the tough times like when your son gets bullied. They're family after all, and no matter how much you hate them you gotta put up with it.


End file.
